22ndmobilefandomcom-20200215-history
Motoko
'PERSONAL STATISTICS' FULL NAME: Motoko SERVICE NUMBER: AI 632-641 SPECIES: '''Artificial Intelligence '''GENDER/SEX: '''Female '''AGE: '''1 '''DATE OF BIRTH: '''October 14th, 2416 '''PLACE OF BIRTH: Facility 226 PARENT: '''Erys Murai '''CITIZENSHIP: United Federation of Planets 'EDUCATIONAL BACKGROUND' 'Service Schools Attended' *Starfleet Academy (Information download) **Tactical Training **Operations Training **Engineering Training **Flight Control Training **Science Training *Additional Training (Information download) **Advanced Flight Training **Advanced Tactical Training **Department Head Training **Command School Training 'Qualifications' *Starship Operations Training **Computer Operations Certification **Junior/Senior Bridge Officer Certification *Starship Tactical Certification **Tactical Team Leader Certification *Starship Security Training **Special Forces Training ***Survival Certification ***Advanced Firearms Training ***Assault Training **Close Combat Specialist ***Taikwondo ***Tai Chi ***Nihon Goshin Aikido ***Kyusho Jitsu ***Daito-ryu Aikijujitsu ***Ninjutsu ***Small circle jujitsu ***Kung Fu *Flight Controller Certification **Shuttle Operations Training *Engineering Officer Certification *Science Officer Certification 'Languages' *Federation Standard *Hawaiian *Klingon *Romulan *Tholian *Andorian *Binary 'Apptitudes' *As an artificial intelligence, Motoko has direct access to the information of any system she inhabits. Encrypted or secured systems may provide more of a challenge, but given enough time and processing power, Motoko is capable of breaking any encryption or security systems in use by known species. *Motoko has no physical form, and thus cannot be injured or killed unless her storage medium is destroyed. *Motoko appears to have decentralized herself, rather than placing her entire being in one location. This allows her to "appear" in multiple locations at once. These portions are known as "fragments", and can operate independently of the rest for an extended period of time, before being reintegrated into the whole. 'History' Motoko has been encountered only recently, and her prior history is unknown. Initial investigations and Motoko's own comentary seem to indicate that Motoko was created from a brainscan of Erys Murai roughly a year ago. As of yet, all attempts to discover exactly who did this or why have met with failure or blocks from Starfleet Intelligence. Motoko's presence was first publicly known aboard the USS Ayanami, immediately prior to an incident involving a large bakery freighter. Despite having made no offensive moves, Motoko was taken prisoner and stored inside a secondary data buffer until she could be turned over to Starfleet Security. A day or so later, having discovered Motoko's citizenship, Honda ordered Motoko moved from the storage unit to one of the ship's holodecks. Motoko was informed that she was confined to the holodeck, and would be dropped off once the ship reached Starbase 220. Before they could arrive, however, the ship encountered an ion storm, which Liz was eager to study. She eagerly begged Motoko to help her set it up, and the AI reluctantly agreed. Despite continued attempts to return to Starbase 220 and offload the AI, the Ayanami was continuously rerouted to one mission after another. During this time, Motoko continuously proved both her ability and her loyalty, even saving the ship on a couple occasions. During a visit to New Romulus, Motoko disappeared entirely, leaving almost no trace of having ever been there. Her current whereabouts and status are unknown. Category:Characters